Replay
by MegaRaziel
Summary: Take place after the Conquest Ending, OC: A simple silhouette is tasked with rebuilding Gamindustri, how? By taking a new continue and starting the game from the begining. A story about trying, dying and trying harder. Currently being rewriten
1. Prologue

**Author notes: Hello, each time I write something it's in order to train and see what kind of story, characters setting fit my style, it's the case for this fic too so I'm sure I'll do some mistakes. Even if it's a training I hope some people will like this. Make sure to read both the prologue and the chapter 1(when it's posted) to have an idea of the type of the fic. Now DMAsh is beta reading me so for now they shouldn't have any problem with the fic being unreadable, I thank him deeply.  
**

**I don't own the franchise and it's all fake. Enjoy  
**

**Prologue**

Where am I? Honestly, this isn't the first time I lost my way while searching for mushrooms, but ending up somewhere where it looked like the end of the world was a new one for me. A red sky with dark clouds, junk littering the landscape, it's a little too much for me. This place looks like the setting where a protagonist shows up to defeat the final boss, but…why me? A NPC? A silhouette? By normal standards, I should be having an uneventful life, trying to pass level two of my games.

That was when I heard a cold voice that made me whip around.

"So, the rumors were true…"

"Huh!? Oh…ah, hello?"

Facing me was a pretty girl a few steps away, having long purple hair with a D-Pad clip, wearing a one-piece white and purple outfit. To be honest, I've never seen so much…purple on one person before, but then again, I've never been to Planeptune. Still…her voice sounded scary and her eyes looked dead, something that didn't suit her at all.

Hmm…it's obvious she's not a NPC, so maybe she's here to help me…?

"Um, I somehow got lost and-"

"Don't play games with me. You're from the new Arfoire Movement, here to resurrect her."

Say what?

I looked around to see if she was addressing someone else, but it was just her and me, so…

"You're speaking to me? I, uh, don't get what you're saying-urk!"

*Shlick*

I couldn't say anymore due to the sudden pain in my gut. Looking down, the girl stabbed a strange sword through my stomach, and when I looked up, saw that she still looked at me with that same dead look, arm stretched out like she just threw something.

"I sacrificed so much, which is why I'll protect Gamindustri no matter what, even if it means walking this path alone…"

Urk…why? I'm dying right now and all I'm thinking about is how sad my killer looks. It's not right; I should be hating her, not pitying her.

Crap…I'm losing…consciousness…

For some odd reason…I don't feel much about dying…I haven't done anything important in my life…not able to pass level two in my games…but there is one thing I wanted to know…

"A-Aren't you l-lonely?"

In response, a tear rolls down her face, something that makes me feel bad, even while dying.

"Of course I am. I want to go back and change everything, but I know that's not possible. All I can do is endure it and fight alone…"

"…"

And that's how my life ended. Or should of…

* * *

Ow…my head hurts… It hurts? Then, that must mean…

"I'm not dead yet!?"

"Kyaa! Hey, be careful, alright? You scared me."

Hmm? There's a fairy-sized girl with light blond hair, worn in curled pigtails right beside me. Her voice sounded pretty mature compared to her body, which looks like a doll's now that I think about it. She sitting on a big book, and has a pretty pair of butterfly-like wings…

Wait…wings?

"Huh, so I'm really dead and you're an angel who's here to take me to heaven?"

"No, I'm-"

"What!? I'm going to hell!? But why!? I didn't do anything wrong! It's more like I didn't do anything at all-"

"I'm Histoire, an Oracle and you're still ALIVE!"

I freeze when the fairy girl screamed at me, and it took a moment to process what she just said.

"Eeeh? Really? But I…what?"

Wait…this place looks like a sanctuary… I touched the area I was stabbed by the sword, expecting it to hurt, but nothing… Huh…my hands are different, and my whole body too…

"What the!? I'm not a silhouette!?"

"That's right, you're a character now, and a pretty loud one at that. Why is that every one of them that sees me think they're dead?"

This isn't happening…

"Wait, no no no, I don't want to be a character, so stop looking so happy-"

A look from…Histoire makes me freeze again. Why does it feel like there's more to her presence?

"Ahem, to explain, the sword that you were stabbed with is…special, and somehow, it transferred what was inside it to you."

I have a bad feeling…

"Inside?"

"I'm sorry, it'll take too long to explain. I have a mission for you-"

I hold up my hands before Histoire could go on.

"Wait, no, stop. Look, I don't know you, or the person who…tried to kill me(?)…so-"

"I know, and I must admit that I have some reservations, but relying on someone completely…neutral to this whole thing does make sense, somewhat…"

"You can say dumb, I don't mind."

"You're not dumb. I'm sorry but I really need someone like you. It can't end like this…"

"Huh?"

Histoire gave a sad look, which for some reason, reminds me of that other girl, my would-be killer…

"Nepgear's story…it's my fault in a way, so…"

"I really don't get what's going on, but why do you need me exactly?"

Histoire looks a bit hesitant there, and I can't help but worry that whatever the fairy-girl has planned, can't be good for my health…

"I want you to go back in time, and save the Goddesses of Gamindustri."

…Say what?

"Uh, that's pretty much impossible, you know."

"Trust me, you have the power of seven goddesses within you now."

Okay, now she's trying to be funny. Still…

"Why did that purple crazy girl stab me out of nowhere?"

"She's…the last Goddess and is not a bad person. It's all a misunderstanding, and at least for the moment, she thinks you're dead. Again, I'm very sorry, but I need someone's help, even if they don't know anything, or don't believe in anything. Gamindustri is in a state of decay, that it's hopeless to stop. We need to reset things now…you're my-no our, last hope."

"Uh…I see?"

It's pretty obvious that I don't have a clue what she's talking about, but I'll try to summarize what she said.

"So…the crazy girl killer is the Goddess of Gamindustri and you want me to prevent the 'Console Fall' event, even though it happened already?"

"You'll understand once you leave. It's a bit more complicated, but I want you to save everyone."

Save everyone? Including my killer…she's joking right? Only a dumbass would agree to that.

"Umm, okay."

Why did I just say that? Oh right, the fairy girl just showed me the cutest smile I have ever seen, which's pretty subjective, since my friends are all silhouettes. Still saying no to that smile would be like killing bunnies; a big no-no.

"Ah, thank you very much. I will now return to book form, and in order to go back to the past, you'll need to eat the three pages I will open to."

Alright, now that sounds absolutely disgusting. I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. I may not be an NPC anymore, but that doesn't me I should automatically go on an adventure, even one as farfetched as this. Still, if I refuse, I'm sure this Histoire fairy will trick me into it, or worse, send me back to my would-be killer.

The pages show themselves and ripping them out, I fold them up before stuffing them one by one into my mouth. Weird, why does it taste like vanilla…?

"Ungh…urg…ouah…!"

It was when I swallowed the last page, that my stomach began to ache. Oh, by the Goddess, this feels even worse then when that crazy girl stabbed me. I reach for the ground, only to see that I'm falling! Urg, I'm sure I messed up somewhere. I'm going to die again…!

Wait a minute…that fairy didn't tell me what to do exactly! Shoot, it's not my fault if things go down the drain!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author notes: This chapter is not beta readded yet, once it is done I'll replace this chapter with it. Like this those who can bear with my mistakes can read first and the other will just have to wait a little.  
**

**I don't own Neptunia franchise this story is just for fun and won't change the world. Enjoy  
**

**Chapter 1 : First run  
**

"Whouaaaa... ! "I was still falling, with this speed and the height, I'll be changed into Ketchup by the impact.

*Boum* Strangely or maybe hopefully it wasn't the case, I was lying on the ground in one piece, I'm lucky that physical laws are in vacation today . I quickly decided to take a nap here, nothing ever happen when you're sleeping.

"Ah ! Look it's a person !"

"Be carefull, Compa we're not sure about that, and even if it's the case what could he be doing here ?"

"I don't know but he's maybe hurt as a nurse in training it's my duty to help him. " Apparently two girls were talking not too far away if I play death then maybe...

" Ouach ! " Something stung me ! That hurt ! I jumped in the air and fell on my knees, looking at the two girls, one was holding some weird weapons, she must be the culprit, better be carefull.

" Are you hurt somewhere mister ? " The one asking that stupide question was a cream-pink haired girl with two pink eyes, uhg...she has a very big bust... it's troubling and it's not the time for that! She look kind and is unarmed contrary to the other girl : a long, near waist length haired brunette with just a bit of it pulled into a side ponytail held with a fashionable green Leaf like ribbon, green hostile eyes directed toward me, what should catch eyes first should be her big blue jacket but in my case it's her strange and dangerous claw that I felt a little earlier.

" I-I-I'm o-okay. " I don't care about looking lame, as longe they know that I'm harmless, which is true, for sole weapon I have a knife, and is main purpose is cutting mushrooms.

" What are you doing at Gamindustri Graveyard ? " I just became aware of my surrounding, it is where I was killed.

" Could you, please put your weapons away from me ? " She came closer, the tip of her blade touching my nose. " I-I'm here to save the goddesses ! " Too much scared, I spoke without thinking. The two girls gasped in surprise.

" So you're a friend, see Iffy he isn't a bad guy, there was no reason to be worried."

"It's all the fault of Histoire." I muttered

"Histoire? You know Histy too ? " Crap what am I saying? If I'm really in the past she won't know me.

" Hahaha forget about it, can I follow you ?" I need someone to protect me.

"First we should check if you're hurt..."

"Compa it's not the time ! Neptune and the other need us, he can come if he want as longue he don't create troubles. " Without ado she turned and departed, the nurse helped me back on my feet and we followed after her.

"So mister you felt from the sky? isn't it a little cliché?" Compa was talking with me apparently to forget about this creepy place, honestly I can't blame her.

"Try to imagine my state I've I popped from the ground." IF was speaking too, her word weren't directed to us nor herself, noticing my interrogated look the nurse said.

"She's speaking with Histy." I tensed, she's gonna found that I lied, well I didn't lied I know an Histoire. The scary girl stopped, faced me.

"You're..."

" Yikes." Compa saved me.

"...Yikes ? Really ? Don't startle me like that."

"B-b-but I heard someone voice, I heard someone Iffy ! "IF glared in my direction a moment like to tell me_ I haven't forgotten about you_.

We headed toward the source of the voice, which is, in my opinion, a bad idea but staying here alone is even worst so I followed them.

Once we arrived what I saw was so shocking, in many ways, that I was forced to put my hands in front of my mouth to not make weird sounds, IF, seeing my reaction gave me an interrogated look.

" Oh, no ! Ge-Ge too... Even the other CPUs ! " They were all...urm...bound...by some sort of tentacles... well I can't help but think it's a nice CG, best thing to do for now is to memorize it and save it in my rank A folder for latter... I frost at once...my heart skipping a beat, I spotted a girl in white, despite her hairs being lighter in color and this weird outfit, I easily recognized her... my would-be, more likely will-be killer.

*Baaaaam*

Before I could put my mind back in order a very scary armored monster jumped at the scene, holding a spear as tall as him, oh and the trick: he is as tall as a freaking house!

" Ha...hahahaha ! Fools. Welcome to your graveyard. I've been kept here for 3 years. I've grown bored, so you better be fun little toys to play with ! " I suppose he don't speak about Hide and Seek.

" I don't really get his ramblings but he seems fired up. I'll handle, Compa. You hurry and get the CPUs ! " While Compa left IF began to charge toward her enemy, it would be better to leave but for some reason I couldn't help but watch the fight, IF is fast, so fast the monster couldn't react... Or didn't need to react, despite being slashed countless time he doesn't even move, less seem in pain.

" Kyaaa. " Surprised by the lack of reaction IF paused for a moment, it was enough for the monster to hit her with the back of his spear.

" IF ! " Without thinking I ran toward her, I'm pretty fast myself but not very agile nor particularly strong. Ugh, Compa should have stayed she is a nurse after all, she could provide backup and first aid to IF, what can I do ?.

" Stop ! What are you doing ? Idiot !"

"Another insect, die ! " I couldn't escape the lance, I only heard IF. Everything went black...I guess my body vanished crushed by the weapon.

XXX

"Ungh... " My whole body is aching...what if it's aching it mean... I'm still not death! Was I saved by some benevolent goddess ?... Why is everything around me white ? Don't tell me it's the after life...guessing from the lack of life and background it's pretty much the case, it's dead end for me.

" Ah...hahahaha... " I was both laughing and crying it was obvious it would be my end, you can't become a hero so easily, even in video games, where you're gifted, you must try several times...Uhm ? While looking around I spotted something written on the wall... no their's no wall, its floating letters, I can read _Continue?_ What is happening, continue what? Looking under it I saw a slot a lot taller than me, there is no wall, how can it...Ouch my head... Without thinking about the contradiction I got closer, it look like I can enter inside but I can't see anything, well it's better than stay here, I don't know how it could get worse, I got entered the slot...

XXX

" Ouach ! " I was stung and again got on my knees, wait that's familiar.

" Are you hurt somewhere mister ? " Way too much.

" Compa, IF, you're alright ? " Both looked at each other confused, what's happening?

" Sorry mister I don't remember meeting you before, what about you Iffy ?"

"Never saw him, maybe someone we know sent him to us, I'll ask Histoire or the guild."

"No! We better hurry save the CPUs." They were completely lost for word now. " I have heard of what you were planing and I wish to tag-along. I promise to not be a nuisance, I've some talents that could be helpful." There is no way they fall for it.

"What do you think Iffy ?"

"He don't look dangerous, yeah why not but we won't look after him. " Somehow I ended exactly when I first meet them , what happened inside this slot? I can't figure out, time loop ? Am I lucky or unlucky ? is it some sort of convenient Deus Ex Machina her just to make the story advance? Not the time I must first find a way to pass this point without dying.

" Uhm...excuse me Compa ?"

"Yes what is it mister ?"

"I was wondering how do you plan to save th CPUs ? "

"We gathered Sharicite to sum up it can make them come back at full power." I was mentally preparing a plan. Like last time we founded them tied by tentacles and like last time it was strangely troubling and then he came again before I could finish saving the image...

" ...I'll handle him, Com... " Before anyone could react I took the Sharicite from Compa hands.

" I'm taking care of the CPUs, Compa backup IF, this thing is way out of her league."

"R-right please hurry."

"What are you doing we can't...crap ! " The fight began and so IF was unable to speak more. Those goddesses must be powerful, of course they are since they're goddesses, they will certainly save us, the closer was...my killer ...not the time to hold grudge, she'll help her friend I'm sure of it. Once I reached her with the Sharicite a blue light began to emit from it, reaching the bounded girl, she soon opened her eyes.

" You're awake ? I just ask because IF and Compa need your help now! " Like powered by those words, or maybe by the crystals she cut her tie. "I'm taking care of the others goddesses don't worry. Go help them, now ! "

"Right, I do it. " The screams of Compa and IF was resonating, telling me this help is welcome, little purple wings formed behinde her and she headed toward the monster, floating. Hope it was the right choice. I got toward the other goddesses, doing the same thing and ...nothing happened, is it some kind of joke !? The fight was growing in intensity with explosion and the like. I heard the voice of IF in my back, she was out of breath.

" Our attack aren't fazing him. How're Nep and the others ?"

"I think something is broken, it doesn't work. " Since it was hopeless I ran back to their side. " Does this thing can do something else ? It would be great."

"Wait ! If we use all the Sharicite's power, we might pull it through ! " I handed the crystal to the white purple girl and prayed...which is useless since all divinities are hold hostage. The monster launched the finishing blow, but the purple girl, holding the crystals toward the monster, created a hug flash. Looking like a solar flash or something.

" Argh ! Grrr, what's this light ? My eyes, my eyes, my eyes !"

"It 's working. Way to go Gear !"

"Did we... make it ? Ugh... " Hey don't collapse like this you're our strongest fighter. I, maybe, should have caught her before she reach the ground, but I couldn't bring myself to do it .

" Best thing to do is run away, okay ?"

"Histoire, agree too, we must carry Gear outta her ! "

"Y-yes ! "

I wanted to take the goddess on my back but...I couldn't do it so Compa was the one to do it, what with this fear? Getting out of this should be my priority.

" Look like we got away."

"We're not far enough, as longue the sky is red we're not far enough. " I was so scared I wanted to hide at the other side of the world. The other were discussing between themself, ignoring me, looking discouraged. Is it possible that NepGear was the only goddess left because of this incident, a failure uh... I couldn't do it but at least no one is dead, especially me. Good thing. " What do we do now ?"

"We're heading back to Planeptune..."

"Okay see you..."

"You're coming too. " I was on the verge of crying, give me a break.

XXX

We arrived at the Basilicom, the place where I first meet Histoire, taking a little break, just like I wanted. Using this chance I looked more closely at my new body : long, curly hairs, ears length, looking like a bush, a mess not like I care, colored brown with a mix of yellow, my eyes were green. I was wearing a open grey jacket with brown shirt. I'll need some time to get accustomed to all of this.

While Nepgear was sleeping everyone agreed that they had nothing more important than pest me with questions, for a moment I though about trying to fake amnesia but it's too stupid, so I said I was one of the few still believing in the CPUs and that I wanted to help them, I managed to convince them that our meeting was a coincidence but that I decided to help them once learning about their quest, several days passed with Compa visiting Nepgear every 3 hours, I wasn't allowed to leave, am I really so suspicious ? Most of the time I was sleeping too because I couldn't find anything else to do

" G-Good morning. " Nepgear was finally awake and greeted us shyly.

" Finally ! Do you know how long we've been worrying about ? " Judging by the way she's talking to her friends she really look very different from the one I know, she's more insecure and lively. I listened to theirs conversation, hoping to understand better this mess, Histoire apologized for sending her 3 years ago on this lost battle, so this is the responsibility she had ? Nepgear explained to us what happened 3 years ago. It look like some strange woman holding a scythe defeated all the goddesses with ease, if this is the bad guy we're royally screwed. We only have one goddess with us at the moment and not the strongest. Everyone was surprised but it wasn't the worst the bad guys, the ASIC I think, now control the world via illegal product, I fell a little ashamed because me too back in my time I used some illegal stuff and since this is what give strength to ASIC. But I still don't deserve what's happening to me.

" My supposition is that ASIC's primary objective is to revive their guardian deity. Should the situation persist, it is but a matter of time. " So if we don't stop them soon we're going to face something even worst ? It's bad especially since the _we _include I.

" Can't we do anything about it ?"

"Yes one way yet remains. The sister of the CPUs, the CPU Candidates remain free. This include you, Nepgear. " One minute...taking into account that each CPUs has at least one sister they are as whole 8 goddesses but Nepgear, in my time, is the only one alive, does it mean they will fail to find them in time and free the other ? Or were they not strong enough? At last we have allies, it mean saving their sisters, they certainly will help us, it's good to not be alone, it make more person to put between me and the danger.

" Isn't that a bit idealistic ? If they spawn faster than we can act, it'll be another fool's errand."

"Yes even the goddesses that people already worship were defeated easily. " Ah, IF and Compa are right, we only have 4 goddesses at worst and 5 were defeated by a single opponent and in spite of that we need to face a monster that Nepgear,Compa and IF couldn't even hurt if we have to fight both this and the scythe girl it's a certain loss and to finish, I can't fight myself and don't I intend to.

" I do have another ray of hope. You can request aid from each nation's mascots character. " So again another allies who can give us strength and they are powerful, only thing we don't know where they are. They're too much' _if_ I don't like this I'm not qualified to help and those who are, are missing, I can understand why everything turned badly, seriously Histoire should have chosen a better person. If I said I'm from the future I will only worry the other, since I don't have enough info, I only know that they'll fail to save Gamindustri.

" I will notify you once I learn something. Meanwhile, can you begin by regaining some of Planeptune's share? " I should ask if it's gonna be dangerous.

XXX

"Why am I tagging along ? " We were gonna do a quest to help Nepgear back on her feet. But why am I coming? Were gonna fight monsters if they want my help I rather help Histoire, I never had to deal once with monsters, like every normal person at my time.

"Because we need all the help we can get and you faced this giant monster with us right ?"

"I didn't fought directly and I know what would have happened had I."

"But you still helped us mister it is the thought who matter the most and you are courageous. " Ugh, I can't discuss with them and being mistaken for what I'm not is really the worst, being called useless, coward, weak... okay, after all it's true but courageous, it's offending.

" Oh yeah what are the weapon of everyone ?"

"Nepgear us a sword, Compa a giant syringe and I us a claw like weapon called Qatar with guns. What about you ?"

"I have a knife and my legs."

"I see you kick hard."

"No, I run fast."

"...Okay."

"More importantly Ge-Ge, how are you feeling today ?"

"Better. All thank to your care, Compa."

"It was my pleasure. I'm glade my treatment was effective."

"Oh, I see. You're only thanking Compa." Is IF jealous ? No she must be teasing Nepgear.

"No, no I'm grateful to you too ! And of course mister. I mean if you never came to save me...That make me wonder ...Why exactly did you come to save me in the first place ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"You work at the Guild under Histoire so you I understand, IF. But Compa's got her life as a nurse to consider and I don't even know mister."

"That's a easy question to answer I just wanted to save you, Ge-Ge."

"That's not what I'm asking."

"I mentioned I was going to save everyone to her in passing and then she insisted on going with me. "Like this ? Whoua Compa is very brave and devoted to her friends, someone like her is a precious friend, they can be proud.

"And what about you mister ?"

"Remind me we don't even know his name. I need to know it if I want to give him a cute nickname."

"You can call me Arch if you manage to make it shorter I'll praise you."

"So why did you save me ? " To be honest not a day have passed without me wondering about it.

" It was an accident, I was searching something to eat, when a monster attacked me, next thing I know was my meeting with those two, I've heard they wanted to save the CPUs so I decided to tag along. " Everyone felt silent, of course I already told this story to Compa and IF but they alway react like this.

" I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising it's not your fault. " Actually it is or it will ghaaa I'm lost, anyway you're guilty!

" He's right it's not your fault if he is unlucky". ...We headed toward the forest.

XXX

Once we arrived we were welcomed by the monsters.

" Oh, here they come. Ready everyone ?"

"I am !"

"M-Me too. " They answered, Nepgear looking nervous.

"…Heuh..."

"All right, let's do this ! " Okay I doesn't count, the monsters look like drops of jelly with dog face, they're 3 of them. I can let the other work while I stay behind.

IF took the lead, she charged toward a monster then before he could react she hit him 3 time with her weapons, the monster bursting like a balloon. Compa charged stinging another monster with her syringe, strange did she just grinned? Anyway she thrust the needle inside the monster who soon burst.

Nepgear approached carefully the last monster looking nervous, she however managed to kill him easily with some clumsy hit, before he could react, like the other.

" Look there is on last."

"What !?"

"Let Arch kill it, he need to work too. " Before I could react...And I mean by it complaining...

" What the goodness ? It ran away. Please wait monster. " I really wanted to ask her that if a bad guy wanted to kill her and asked her to not move would she do it ? But since it wouldn't help, I just chased after the monster. I managed to pass him.

" Great Arch, now finish him. " I tried to capture him but he jumped on my head and continued to flee ignoring me... I'm gonna smash him! Now pissed I ran after him again. He soon got cornered.

" Ah...ah...ah look like you can't escape now prepare to die. " I was smiling, happy to be able to take all my frustration on something, but a strange thing happened...

" So many, so many dogoos are showing up ! Wh-What are you little guys doing ?...They fused together ? " In place of the small monsters they was now a much bigger and larger one, way more than me.

" Hahahaha, you know when I was speaking about killing you, it was a joke. " I smiled nervously, the other were behind me while I was facing the blue monster, looking furious he jumped on me.

" Gaaaaargh ! " And again and again. I'm gonna die.

"Arch !"

"Help girls... please! I can't bear... much more!" I'm completely being crushed, the monster seemed happy now. After talking about something the girls got into fighting stance. IF charged at the monster, who tried to stomp her like me, without losing speed she got under him, wounded him and ended behind him, the monster landed in front of Nepgear who launched a clumsy 3 hit combo stunning him. Compa got next to me with an item in her hand, just when she was about to make me drink something, the monster performed a great jump targeting Compa and I. Without really thinking I pushed her out of the way and...

"Gaaaaargh ! " I was again under the monster.

" Okay, Compa, Gear let's end this. " The two girls nodded, they surrounded the monster in a triangle formation, while he was busy playing with me, the girls launched the attack : IF with fast blow, Gear with strong hit and Compa shooting...what ? What kind of syringe is that, I wonder if they do umbrella too. Not being able to withstand the assault the monster vanished.

" Great , that's settled. All right Nepgear. You wanna tell us what went wrong back there ?"

"I'm really sorry, I'm just not ready."

"Oh well, we managed to win, so whatever. Let's go back to the city and turn in our report."

"Of course"

"Argh... " I was lying on the ground my body hurting all over, for some reason they forgot about me, then they all looked like they just remenbered something and they turned toward me, to pick me. Strangely I got the feeling that the worst has yet too come.

**Author note: Open to any suggestions, question I'll answer it, feedback welcome etc,etc... See you next time. That's all folk.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author notes : Chapter 2 is here, we see Linda and the first Mascot. Thanks to all of those who reviewed, it make me happy, like before I'll replace this chapter once it's beta readded.  
**

**I don't own anything, all fake, enjoy. **

**Chapter 2 : First dungeon third death**

After this little misadventure, the other carried me back to the Basilicom, contrary to the other I was still hurting everywhere, the quest have been a lot tougher for me, the girl deposed me on a bed and left me after some time I was finally able to walk again, once I left the room I overheard the other discussing about the next mission.

" We need to dissuade him from accompanying us. "

" But Iffy he want to help, it is mean to treat him like this plus it's against the goddess rules. " Contrary to what Compa said I don't really want to help them, I just want to survive.

"At the moment I don't think they can enforce any rules, I'm only thinking about his well-being, it's a dangerous journey and like the last quest showed us he isn't really skilled in fight, even for us it's risky if he come he'll surely get himself killed, he just have to find another way to help us. " Finally I think I'm beginning to like IF.

" It isn't polite to eavesdrop you know. " Turning quickly, I got on my knees apologizing deeply. " Come on, you don't have to be so frightened all the time no one will harm you here. " I doubt it, raising my head I identified the person talking as Histoire.

" What are they talking about ? " Making like I didn't hear a thing is a wise idea.

" I've located the mascot character's they arguing about you coming or not. IF is against while the other are for. "

" I wonder why two of them want me to come. " After the brilliant demonstration of my skill during the last quest.

" Because you're forming a party, you've got through hardship together, it creat bonds. "

" I still don't understand them. I don't have any kind of superpower like being able to transform into a dragon, I'm normal and just in case the knife mislead you, I'm not some sort of trained killer with a dual personality, finally it was my first time fighting monsters, I'm a novice."

" But despite all those handicaps you fought ASIC and helped us recuse Nepgear, experience and strength are irreverent, with your courage and your actions you showed us your true valor." I felt silent mouth open as I was shot by a sudden realization, it suck, that huge monster saw me and he seem to be spiteful, I'm officially an enemy of ASIC I'm in danger everywhere now! There is huge chance that I encounter monster randomly send after me. If I'm left alone I'm dead...again

" ...I'm tagging along. " I need to stay with them so they'll protect me, I've to convince them, I'm safer with the girls between me and ASIC .

" Uhm ? "

" I'm tagging along ! I want to save Gamindustri too ! No one should have to suffer like they or the Goddesses do, if I can relive them of some of their burden I gladly do it. " You can give me my actor aware at the end of the story.

" Guess it can't be helped..." I turned and saw the three girls looking at me, Nepgear and Compa touched with teary eyes and IF smiling after sighing she pursued "...Let's go everyone, let's find this mascot character. " Like this we departed for another risky quest, me being forced by the turn of event to join the party officially and for the entire duration of the story, just because a girl killed me.

XXX

" I was thinking about something ? "

" What Gear ? "

"What level exactly are you Arch?" Why is she even bothering?

"Two." It's a little hard to get EXP when the monsters that procure you with it don't exist anymore.

" Then it would be a good idea to buy you a better weapon, at least we could raise your stats a little... "

" You'll only wast money I'm bad at fighting with every weapons, it's better for me to keep my knife. " And I'm sentimentally attached to it.

"Then what about an armor?"She's persistent, I don't want to talk to you.

" So it'll get broken at the first hit with me ending only wearing my boxer? No thank you."

"..." Ah, she's at lost for word now good, she'll stop harassing me...wait! What did I just said?

" Then stay out of the fight we'll handle them, normally you'll still get EXP from it, once your strong enough, it should not be a problem anymore. " Everyone nodded to IF suggestion, well it was my intention since the beginning, I just don't plan to take part in any fight even after level upping but after what happened I get the feeling that it won't be that easy.

We were now in a strange forest , a little above the grounds, we were walking on floating platforms preventing us from getting lost. The girl were ahead with Compa and Nepgear as the lead.

" Whoa, wait you two ! That monster's acting funny ! "

" A monster !? " Nepgear was the first to react, suddenly looking more nervous, she readied her sword, now that I look at it closer this sword isn't the same that she used to kill me, I'm so dumb, of course it isn't when she killed me she already had finished the story, it must have been a super powered sword.

" Monsters are very susceptible to power of people's faith in Arfoire... " Basically if I understand correctly what IF said every enemies we're gonna meet will be very strong until we save the goddesses because they're infected by some virus thing, I'm officially in a survival horror now, yeepi yeah dammit. The monster attacking were 4 little Tulip... I know but it's more scary than it sound. Like last time everyone took one enemies expect for IF who had to deal with two of them, the only trouble was that they were using longe distance attacks but it got quickly settled, everyone charged before the flower could react, IF delivering a low kick to one, she then jumped over it attacked the other hiding behind and mad short work of it using some skillful combo and finished the stunned one the same way.

Compa using her syringe easily destroyed the Tulipe by injecting something into it. Nepgear using her clumsy blow managed to make short work of the last, she got hit but it's not important.

" Ge-Ge ! You're hurt, let me see, don't worry I'm gonna heal you. "Compa rushed to Nepgear side and using her skill as a nurse healed her.

This party is interesting, yeah they're all good friends happy and courageous, who never let anyone behind... I don't really fit, do I? After that we didn't meet too much trouble just the girls beating flower who should live in pipe and some giant mushrooms, on afterthought I don't want to eat mushrooms anymore for some reason. We soon reached a sort of altar .

" That's it, right ? It's kind of how Histoire described it. " So we've found the Mascot?

" Yes. Oh wait. I think someone's there. " My instinct is telling me it's not good.

" It look like she's trying to destroy something. No stop ! That doesn't belong to you ! "

" What ? Don't bug me. Who the hell do you think you are ? " It was a girl holding a knife, as tall as her, with one hand, green hairs, her skin is purple, an alien ? Well it isn't very strange compared to a giant green mecha like monster and a time traveller, a hood looking like a mouse is covering most of her head, I don't know if it's to look harmless and cute but I don't buy it she is very scary and I wonder how she do to not catch cold with the way she dress, seriously her grey coat is open and she only has some bra, it's not even eye-candy tell me the pros. Finally she has two-pieced belly button ring...she's a delinquent...someone who shatter the glass of their school, beat people, steal, theirs money and talk while having theirs mouth full of food...dangerouse people.

" Right back at you, mysterious vandal ! What're you doing to that poor mascot ? " Impressive Nepgear, the way you talk back to her...you've become so courageous or crazy and stupid yeah, those two fit better.

" Killing it. What does it look like, idiot ? This thing is a pain in ASIC's ass,y'know ? " First we're pretty unlucky if the bad guys know about our plan and the location of the mascot, and two with this way of speaking there's no doubt she's a true Yankee, I pity her parents.

" You're... a member of ASIC ? "Or maybe she's a freelance bad guy fan of ASIC either work and it doesn't change a thing.

" Pfft, not like I'm obligated to show you my ID but fine listen carefully, dork. " I don't really care, if she could drop dead right now, I would be happy. For some reason I find her irritating . " I am the most ass-kickingest solider in the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime...Linda ! "

" Solider ? So like, a fodder character. A peon. An underling. " I don't think it's a good idea, she'll get angry, become paranoid and will kill me because since I don't say anything it mean I think a lot more...Maybe I'm the paranoid one.

"Underling sounds about right. " Nepgear, not you too, I should have expected it coming from you but still.

" Nice to meet you, Miss Underling. "

" Stop it you're crazy or what ? It's not because she is an underling that we must point it out or call her that ! You can't begin to imagine how she feel being so useless and worthless. "

" What did you just say ? Who are you calling an underling !? " She really is pissed, I hope she understand that I don't think like the other...I just want her to die it's more respectful.

" Shut up. Get some perspective Underling. Go back to your base or shed and stay out of our way. You stand out. " While saying that IF was playing with her phone, it pretty much show that she don't consider the bad guy a threat and is pretty confident in herself. Nothing to worry then.

" Miss Underling, it would be very nice if you didn't try to sabotage us. " Aaah, Compa is so skilled, asking politely and at the same time mocking the enemies while sounding menacing.

" If our opponent is just an underling, maybe we can handle her. " I don't count of course at least I hope so.

" Tsk, you're saying that word too much. " I can relate, I didn't liked being called NPC at first, I know I can try to sympathise and... no I really can't stand her.

" I can't take this. I'm pissed off now ! You'll regret calling me that ! " Please don't include me, without warning she attacked us.

She directed her hostility to Nepgear, disarming her with a quick slash of her blade before anyone could react, she followed with a kick to her stomach sending the helpless divinity fly away, IF attacked by behind using her incredible speed while jumping she launched her attack but the underling parried it with ease and an incredible reaction time, Compa was about to fire at her but using only brute strength the delinquent managed to get rid of IF and now free deflected every of Compa bullets before slashing a confused IF, while she parried she was send away quite a distance by the sheer force of the impact .

" This is unreal. How did a low-level peon get so strong ? "

" Do you think it has to do with Arfoire's shares ? " Seriously! You were only talks? That's it I've lost faith in all of you.

" Not the time ! We gotta get out of here, we can't beat her for now. " I need to get them out...I can't flee alone.

" But the mascot... "

" Our lives are more precious... "

"...Okay I'll wast you brats one at a time. First up is..." Please not me, please not me, please not me... "...You the little kid!" Yeah! It's not me! So lucky...Oh wait a sec...

" Watch out ! "

" IF !? "

Underling was about finish Nepgear, however IF got between the two and took the blow instead. Who would do something like this ? She is insane! Compa was about to rush to her side but I stopped her grabbing her by the arm.

" Let me go they need me ! "

" Before you reach them you'll be dead, it's too dangerous we gotta escape. "

" No ! " She was furiously struggling and I was doing my best to contain her.

" I'm serious ! " Dammit at least her, I don't want to see everyone dying so at least her and Nepgear will not die so...

" No, let me go ! "She broke my hold by hitting me with the back of her syringes, before any of us could react I heard the scream of Nepgear, IF was in her arms motionless. " That's not true... " Compa felt on her knees, crying, all of her strength gone, it's my fault if only I was strong... she would not...

" See that's what happen when you trust a useless coward with such important task! I shouldn't have come! I'm sorry! " I was about to run to the exit when...

" I'm not letting anyone escape. " I' don't know what happened, a familiar pain, then the darkness...DEAD END.

XXXX

I opened my eyes in a very familiar space, a white space with a giant slot, I'm death again ?... I glanced toward the slot... I don't know what's going on but... I'm out of this. I began to walk in the opposite direction maybe there is another exit, whatever I don't want to go on ...I stopped, anyway it's not like I can change anything...I...I-I...

"What do I want!?" My scream died in the silence of this space out of time... I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, calming myself... I then remembered Histoire pleading face the first time, Compa worried look, IF voice from when I died the seconde time... the goddesses bound...no, not that one...it's motivating but in another way...but still for some reason, I don't even understand I want to save them... I ran toward the slot. Yeah, danger forge bonds, I'll go back, this time one my own free will, how can I give up? I haven't even tried maybe I can do something, beside fleeing, beside complaining, even me when I was a kid I wanted to be a hero...but my time didn't needed a hero nor anything ...it didn't even had a future...and maybe I can grant it now.

Even if I can't fight...I can try to make a difference, at least this time, to reach... I finally entered the slot..."...A happy end!"

XXXX

I was expecting my butt to hurt again but strangely, I was standing facing Histoire, it's like I awakened while sleep-walking.

" Guess it can't be helped..." I turned and saw the three girls looking at me, Nepgear and Compa touched with teary eyes and IF smiling after sighing she pursued "...Let's go everyone, let's find this mascot character. " I don't know how it worked but it look like I passed a checkpoint...well speak about a convenient plot device, like this I don't have to do the beginning again and the story won't be too heavy,but I guess it doesn't matter I'll just hope it'll go better this time.

XXXX

Same dungeon, same monsters, same fear. This time rather than letting Underling being angered, I'll try something, with some luck we'll be able to handle her.

" I am the most ass-kickingest solider in the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime...Linda ! " Her is the time for my great strategies n°5, holding IF mouth with one hand I shouted :

" Whaaaa, that's amazing, you must be super strong and ASIC must be so proud of counting someone like you in their organisation. " Everyone looked at me like you would at you're goldfish if he suddenly began to insult you. IF wanted to protest once I released her but I told her with my hand to let me handle it. It was working great strategies n°5 : _sucking up_ was working. The solider looked quite pleased, she wasn't about to kill us immediately at least.

" Ahahahahah, yeah you understand my greatness, that's right, that's right, come one, I'll let you go unharmed if you don't try bothering me. " Perfect, she is in a good mood, people like her a very susceptible to flattery, now we can land a surprise attack or even negotiate before backstabbing her...

"Sorry Miss underling but we can't let you destroy this poor mascot. " I turned toward Compa, eyes wide open, if they could they would even ripe my forehead.

" That's right, we've come this fare for the mascot we won't back off now not while facing a mere underling so you're the one who should stand out of our way Underling. " IF I told you to let me handle it!

" Yeah if our opponent is an underling maybe we can handle her. " Oh my goddesses ! Nooooo ! It's a joke right, a bad joke, we're doomed! Why is everyone so blind, oh right I'm the only one who know about what'll happen next, all my hard work reduced to nothing. The event played th same, Nepgear beaten, IF wounded in her arms. I have to do something... buy times until Compa heal them or a miracle happen...it's the worst idea I've ever had. I told Compa to stay out of the troubles and go heal the other two when she see the opportunity

" If you prefer to die together I'd be happy to grant your request. "

" Hyaaaaa! " I tried to attack Linda by behind with Nepgear sword, I remembered where it had landed last time. Without even looking she blocked this clumsy assault, it maybe would have worked had I not screamed like some hot-blooded hero... but normally it should make me stonger...it work for them.

" So you too want to die? Don't worry your turn will come soon enough. "

" No, thanks you, I love way too much living, I won't die because I'll beat you! I'm the greatest swordsman of Leanbox after all, who only appear once a century. Gahahahaha! "Great strategies n°3 : _bluffing._

" Oh really let's see that." Fail.

" Heu...ah...mascot help us. " I pointed behind her.

" What !? " She turned, I attempted another sneak attack.

" Finishing move: Sneak Arch Attack!"

*Bam*

Or not... once I raised my arms something hard hit me right in the face, I felt on the ground holding my face in pain and rolling, maybe shouting the name of your attacks when it's a normal move isn't a good idea.

" I really hate when we'll make fun of me, stay here while I finish the two pest. "What can I? What can I do?...There is nothing I can do..Apparently she hit me with the guard of her weapon while it wasn't lethal the shock was so strong I can't even speak, suddenly a white light flashed...

" The hell!? you're a damned CPU!?" A miracle, I wouldn't have betted on that, Neptune was floating above the ground harboring the form she had in the graveyard. Holding what look like a cross between a sword and a rifle, a rifleblade or something like that. Looking finally a little more intimidating.

"I hope you have mad your peace. You shall fall-right here, right now." She look so strong, so confident, seriously what happened while I was suffering? Couldn't she have transformed to begin with?!

Linda took out a gun and fired aiming at Nepgear, she blocked the bullet and charged with an incredible speed toward her enemy, the ASIC solider welcomed her with a vertical slash and Nepgear answered with a horizontal slash the latter was the fastest and the green haired girl was throw back.

"Mirage dance!" Nepgear charged and delivered a powerful horizontal slash, quickly followed by two vertical slash, she then turned slightly pulling her blade close to her legs then passed right through her enemy with a fast and powerful slash, after that she turned and delivered on last attack sending Linda fly fare away finishing this fight, why did it work for her? Not faire. The ASIC solider was barely standing on her feet. Good now Nepgear kill her.

"Graaaaah, dammit! This is so unfair! Why'd you go magical girl on me?" More like cyber...something, it doesn't matter anymore since you'll die.

"Please give up and fall back. If you do , I'll forgive your treachery just this once."... Don't do that idiot! she would have killed us because we insulted her! she's dangerous and annoying! get rid of her! Crap I'm too much hurt, I can't talk anymore my lunge hurt so much.

"W-Why yes ma'am. I understand yes... You expect me to blabber all that crap? I'll just do as originally planned!" Oh, no I didn't saw it but she had landed dangerously close to the mascot character.

"No, stop!" Yeah screaming help a lot, shout her dammit, you killed me without blinking! Even if you can't reach her, you have a gun attached to your sword!

"Didn't you hear me? I said screw your request ! Hiyah!" With on swing of her giant blade she blown the disc into pieces and she escaped. Crap, crap , crap! It was all for nothing what I did was all for nothing we failed...had Nepgear killed...

"Do not worry miss CPU Candidate." A woman voice, resounded from multiple direction at once...conclusion we'er attacked by ghost! Gwaaaah!

"Huh? Whose voice is this?"

"I'm Planeptune's mascot character. What a pitiable situation, destroyed in my sleep." I won't contradict you on this point...so a ghost is really speaking to us... Gwaaaah!

"W-Well are you okay? I mean can you really talk after you've been destroyed?" I don't remember it having a mouth to begins with.

"While I can't say I'm okay I was able to funnel of my power elsewhere before being destroyed. I would like to entrust the power that remain to you." So it wasn't for nothing, good. Nepgear got a power up, tadadada...just a little music to be motivated, We can call it a day.

"The voice...is gone. Whew. Seem like we made it through"

"Yes all thanks to your quick thinking." And me being beaten up but it's nothing, really.

"Hah. I'm kind of embarrassed over what I had to do."

"By the way what did you do IF?"

"You didn't saw?"

"Being busy staying alive, you know." But I'm really curious to know how she unlocked Nepgear super-mode

"Well IF..."

"Nepgear he don't need to know." She was speaking calmly, without raising her voice, well it must not have been a big deal. Hum...Compa was looking at the two with puppy eyes.

"This is really unfair. Only Iffy got to be all lovey-dovey with Ge-Ge."W-w-what?

"Ugh, it wasn't lovey-dovey, it was... A-Anyway, let's go report to Histoire. Let's move out everyone." She looked flustered an was blushing to her ears... lovey-dovey? Could it be:

_"IF I'm so sorry I'm so useless". With a face radiating with love IF came closer to the poor teary goddess, gently caressing her wet cheek, before saying in the most caring voice Nepgear ever heard in her life._

_"Don't worry I'm giving you my strength." and their lips lock into tender kiss, the strength of the human girl flowed inside the goddess reaching deep inside _...(note this is Arch delusion but it's rather close to the reality)

...no,no,no! I shouldn't think about that around people... but it's pretty nice, not the level of the first CG but still... gotta keep it for latter. I hope I'm not drooling

"Here, Arch hang in." After Compa gave me some first aid, Nepgear tried to help me walk, by carrying me by the side, but when she touched me I jumped in the air like I was shocked, lost my balance and felt from the platform.

XXXX

Again the same white place... it's unfair it doesn't count... why is this happening to me? It's all Nepgear fault! My journey of suffering wasn't over, I even have the feeling it's only the beginning and it's not gonna be easy.

**Author notes:How was it? If you have questions or suggestions I'll be happy to hear them, concerning the other talking about level and EXP apparently since it's in the games I thought I should include it too. Next chapter, normally we'll see Nisa and Uni.  
**

** Bye and thank for reading, That's all folks .**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author notes:It's time for a new chapter of Replay today. Thank to those who review, follow, favorite the story...oh this chapter is longer than previous ones the reason is each chapter have a fixed end and I just sort of write to reach it, thus the length varying.  
**

**I don't own Neptunia franchise, enjoy.  
**

** Chapter 3:Black Sister  
**

After another annoying loop I managed to pass the forest dungeon, we were reporting our mission to our boss, Histoire, since she is obviously our boss we do all the work and she stay her only doing reasearch... dying sure make me bitter. After some talk they decided it's the best to chase Linda (they still call her Underling...poor her.) So our new destination is Lastation, finally a place I know, it was interesting to visite Planeptune but I'm more curious to see how were in the past the places I know. Since if I'm truly in the past it should have changed, if my memory serve me right the last Tulipe was killed 50 years ago, so I must be, at least around that much in the past, let say 50 randomly. Our goal is recruiting the CPU candidate, someone strong that can transform like Nepgear and... will eventually die. I asked Histoire if the showy super sexy transformation called HDD could be used by a human, my guess is since I've the power of 7 CPU inside me(still can't believe it but heh) maybe I can achieve similar result if it's true best case scenario I'm changed into a gorgeous woman worst case I'm forced into drag, Histoire said she couldn't answer right away, I'll have my answer once we're back from the tripe, which I'm sure will go smoothly.

XXXX

" Wow, Lastation sure look like it's a place filled with industrial machinery." Nepgear looked overjoyed by the the view of Lastation...a familliar view for me.

"Is this your first time visiting?"

"Yes though my sister did tell me about it. Sometimes she brought gadget back saying they were 'future-proof'."

"Well it's true they're ton of gadget and it's pretty cool, when it work, I mean for someone like me who is bad with machinery it's hell. I alway liked more Lowee, I have to admit however that those gadget truly make life of most people easier and once you understand how it work it's actually pretty funny until you blow your house with a coffee machine." Trying to entertain good relationship with my comrade, like this they'll more likely save me.

"Whoa Arch you sure know a lot about Lastation, you're a resident?"

"I used to live here with my parents when I was around 14." I stayed like one year...we had a tendency to move a lote, before all this crap happen we were gonna go to Planeptune.

"Anyway I'm pretty good with technologies, so do you mind showing me around." Ungh me and my big mouth, Nepgear is looking at me with puppy eyes filled with stars, how can I tell her kindly that I rather got buried under sand and broken glass( well maybe not) than go anywhere with her?Why am I even bothering talking to her.

"Keep the girly shopping stereotype locked inside for now. We've got a lot of business to take care of." Thanks IF, with Nepgear now focused again we headed to the guild. "Since you lived here you can show us the direction, just to make sure you're not lying." Well it must have changed a lot, but I can try.

"The only time I went to the guild was to ask them to look for my Dad who went missing after he blew the TV." They looked at me strangely. "Did I just said it loud?"

XXXX

We arrived outside of the guild, an huge bizarre shaped edifice in the middle of water surrounded by lot of bridge, and to my surprise... nothing has changed(well it's more will change...argh it's confusing me): not the guild, nor the city, nor the whole damned Landmass! It's strange, way too strange, I even say it's creepy. I mean between 3 years okay I can believe it but in 50 years(or more) nothing will change here? What the hell does this mean?

"Something wrong Arch?"

"Aaah IF, Compa don't scare me like that." IF talked behind me while I was busy being desperate in a corner.

"You're alway scared."

"True, where's Nepgear?"

" Looking for quests, since you was freaking out alone babbling incoherent things we thought we better speak with you."

"It's pretty kind coming from you IF."

"Why so? Did you thought I was some kind of phsyco?"

"If I say yes you kill me?"

"Yes."

"I see, so no." Compa giggled and IF grinned, I myself indulged into a laugh.

"You don't have to feel sad or scared, you proved we could trust you." I was moved to tear mainly because Compa was saying crap but anyway it's still beautiful."And what do you think about Archy , Iffy?." Well obviously she must be a little suspicious about me but I don't blame her, I mean I suddenly felt from the sky! And somehow I like her she is the most sensible of the group after all.

"Well, I misjudged him, he is courageous and ready to fight even when the odd are against him." Why are they holding me in such high regard? Even IF... I tried to abandon them...well it was another loop and... " One the other hand it's alarming to see him become insane in a corner."It can't really by helped did you know... wait, what did Compa said?

"What with this name? It's Arch not Archy!" It's way more important than what IF just said.

"But you need a cute nickname." Why am I gonna choke otherwise?...maybe she's threatening me, something like:_If you don't have a nickname you better die..._but her current look...

"Don't give me this little teary eyed yorkshire look, Arch is already a nickname, every member of my family is given one by the other, my uncle, for example, was called Théophile and everyone was calling him Paul."

"..."

"Are you sure they had understand what a nickname was and how it work?"

"It make sence in context!"They're glaring at me in silence. "I think..." still glaring "...A little?..." *Glare*"...no it doesn't." I sigh defeated

"So mister what's your true name? Like this I'll give you a wonderful nickname" I don't want to give it, mainly because of time paradox, I sigh in defeat.

"Alright if you want you can call me Archy." She wasn't listening.

"Wow, look like Ge-Ge made a cute little friend at the Guild." Compa has the concentration span of a goldfish or what? Before I could said anything Nepgear alongside a girl about the same age as her, came out of the guild, when I said her age...she will look exactly the same in 50 years or something let just said she was a teenager.

"Oh you weren't doing quests alone. Hmph. I guess it make sense since you like a frail twig" The frail twig can kick your ass you know? So the pleasant girl called Uni was Wearing a black dress with milky blue lining, a odd belt like piece with a bow behind it and a big circle with white lining connecting the dress to her collar. She has long black hairs worn in pigtail held with light blue and black ribbons and red eyes , I agree with Compa she is cute and strangely attractive...I don't know why but I just want to be with her. "If you go with a group of people of course the quests are easy." Well it's the goal of it to begin with, I mean why bother with hardship when you can let other work for you. "Let's get this over with."

"What's the quest by the way?" We've began walking without me knowing where we headed.

"Just destroy some monster infesting the surrounding." ...The only thing that'll change is whether or not we can die while buying milk..eh, in a sence my future isn't that bad.

XXXX

While we were heading back toward the guild after completing the quest(the monster were some fish and badly drawn thing), luckily I didn't die, I stayed behind the girls, with Uni using her giant rifle to keep the monster at distance, it got smoothly, I'm in a good mood now.

Nepgear and Uni were happily chatting like good friends, aaah so heartwarming.

"No kidding I don't think she's smiled like that ever since we rescued her." Really? Didn't notice well I've other thing to worry about and I don't really care about her.

"I'm getting jealous, Iffy. I've know Ge-Ge way longer than this girl."

"Don't turn into a green eyed monster over that bratty little kid."

"Iffy you're the one who has green eyes you know?" Speaking like that with them is funny and pretty relaxing, it's not because I'm in the past that I can't have fun too.

"W-what? It was a figure of... Oh doesn't matter more seriously what level are you Arch?"

"I think I already told you...2."

"Yeah but shouldn't have you level upped since then?" I look at my stats...let's see level 2, didn't changed...for next level need...

"I don't see my EXP..." That's weird you mean...level 2 is my maximum?

" Wait that's..."before I could hear the rest, something familiar happened, I felt something cold behind me in contrast to the warm thing covering my legs...a blade was sticking out of my stomach "Arch!"

"Archy!"

"One down."I heard the voice of my killer it was that damned Linda, how am I supposed to expect that? Why did she chose to kill me first? Am I that much an eyesore...or maybe this blow is lethal because of my low level

XXXX

Death End...white room big slot, okay how was I supposed to expect that? Dammit it's way too difficult: I can die every fucking second, I can't level up and I can't go on internet or ask people on Chirper in hope of finding a Walkthrough dammit! Give me an easy mode at least!

XXXX

I awaken...

"Archy are you okay?" Compa looked at me with a concerned look, IF was a little ahead waiting for us while Uni and Nepgear were chatting without paying any attention.

"Ungh Compa? What is it?"

"You suddenly stopped for no apparent reason and you're eyes suddenly lost theirs light." It look like I got send back just before I was killed...so Histoire isn't the checkpoint...oh yeah Linda...I've to tell them...no Compa and IF are too weak the only one who has a chance is Nepgear but I can't let those two be attacked...and where is Linda waiting is she flying? Maybe if I alert Nepgear fast enough. I quickly ran toward the CPU and her friend.

"Oh look who is coming, the coward boy."

"Uni it's not very nice." What's worse Uni putting me down or Nepgear being nice.

"Not the time you two, listen..." I don't know what to say, I'm too nervous, heh "...kapi kapa, pakoko kabana." what I'm saying must make sence!

"Aaaaagh!" Before they could comment on the sheer stupidity of what I 've just said it was too late, they won't be finished so easily...

"Yaaaaaah!" I charged toward Linda my knife out in order to distract her...it worked she was ready for the impact.

"IF? Compa?" At that moment I turn and run back toward Nepgear, now that everyone is focused on the right personne, I better get safe.

"Heh. And the chaprones are out of the picture. Time to care of the little kiddies and the big dumbass!" At least she didn't called me a kid...I examine behind Linda the unmoving beaten girls...they're still breathing, I sigh relieved.

"Who is this uncouth hag?" Yeah it's the first time Uni saw her

"Troubles." I answered on reflex when I hear Underling immediately I think troubles

"More precisely."

"This is Underling. She's one of ASIC's lowest-ranking peons, isn't that right?" Nepgear not understanding or understanding too well.

"Shut your food hole! Stop calling me that!"

"I think her name was Linda but anyway to sum up:troubles."

"ASIC? So she work with Arfoir's minions. Stay back Nepgear and sissy boy I'll handle this myself." Her eyes narrowed and her tone became lot more sharp if she could kill with a glare Linda would be death.

"No can do. I'm fighting too. She hurt my precious friends again. I'll never forgive that." Then you better kill her no because you're not convincing.

"Hah! Don't try to act cool, little girl. I let my guard slip last time, but it'll different now you're a pusho-huh?!" Both Nepgear and Uni shot at the same time, a white light enveloping them and...Ungh?...my chest...it hurt...

"Aaah...aaah...aaah..." I can't breath...I fall on my knees sweating heavily... losing consiouness...why does...aaah...Uni... like...Nepgear...HDD...?

XXXX

I'm in Lastation ruel, my mind is empty I'm facing Uni...she's angry and determined...I don't know why but I can feel it, like she's a part of me, a part I want back.

"3#8/12 #{#é..." She is saying something but I don't understand a thing...what kind of language is this anyway? Doesn't matter I can't speak myself.

"\#[[|\]#37#{\[" Someone else is speaking behinde...I can't turn around my eyes are locked on Uni she's more important , I know what to do I *** her ...

XXXX

Once I awakened both Uni and Nepgear were back to normal and talking, they didn't noticed me, I feel weird, look like I was unconscious for the duration of the fight, losing consciousness then awakening shortly after... I know how our TV was feeling...and why she blew up.

"Uni you're Lastation's CPU Candidate! I'm so glade. We've been looking for you!" For sole answer she clicked her tongue looking elsewhere. "You'll fight with us, right? We've got to save your sister and protect Gamindustri together." Is Nepgear blind or what? Uni doesn't seem to be in mood.

"Don't touch me traitor!" Even worst than what I was thinking.

"Huh? Traitor?" Traitor: someone who backstabe someone else, you don't know this word?

"Why are you here? Why were you saved while my sister got left behind!?" Ah! I can answer that, it's my fault actually, I opened my mouth to speak but no words came. "She refused to take me along three years ago. If she just let me go, maybe I could've saved her. If I went instead of you..." Trust me you wouldn't have mad any difference, tell her Nepgear.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I admit that I failed three years ago, but i's not too late to save you-"

"Shut up! Don't ever, ever, ever talk to me again. We aren't friends. Period!" Uni ran off, what should I do? _Chase after her, follow her, be with her_, black became the only color I could perceive..and soon everything was pitch black...I was moving , running even, searching for a light...why, why...I don't know I just advanced...afraid of not knowing where I was going.

"Wait! Hey where are you going?"

"Mister?"I heard something, IF? Compa? I'm scared, scared, help me, I want to scream it...Idon't know how to produce sound, .

XXXX

Black,black, black..

"Whoua! Argh ,chhhh, ouch, ." You know when you hit the ground without expecting it, it hurt a lot more...the shock restored my sight the first thing I saw was Uni slamming her feet on my stomach and her gun close to my face. "H-Hello how was your day?" I really don't know what to say so I take word and place them randomly to form a sentence.

"Why where you following me?"It would like to know too.

"I wasn't, it was you, who forced me to follow you!" She didn't seemed amused and even mad a click with her gun. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, very, very, sorry, it's just you seemed so angry and I don't like Nepgear so much and had I know I would have freed your sister..." I panicked so much I told her everything and anything that could possibly affect her

"You know my sister?" She looked confused and pulled out of my face the rifle. I assumed a siting position on the ground, taking time to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry, I came along Compa and IF, by chance, to the Graveyard where the goddesses and Nepgear where held hostage, we had only enough Sharicite to freed one person and escape with her, I was the one who freed Nepgear since she was the closest."

"I see...did you saw my sister how was she?" Uni was trembling.

"What does she look like in HDD?" It doesn't matter they were all in the same position.

"Black armor with white hairs." Make sence Uni look like this too when she is in HDD

"She was restrained unable to move." No need to enter into detail. " The other wanted to save everyone but a monster way too much powerful attacked us and..." I make sure to omit how I reacted and what I thought of the scene

"It's enough...I know it wasn't her fault but I couldn't help it, I was thinking it was unfaire...I'm weak...have I went with my sister I would just have been a burden and I would be in the same situation than the other." She clenched her fist, her face turned down, trembling a little.

"Let's tell this to the other, you know...even if it's hard we must allies ourself, it's a war..." Yeah please don't complicate my situation further for no reason.

"I can't, I don't know what to do if I meet her again, apologizing? It's too hard." She sat too on the ground, knees between her arms, it's hard to apologize? Saying I'm sorry is hard? She can't pronounce the sound? You're fucking kidding... but now that I think about it... it doesn't matter which one find the mascot since they both oppose ASIC.

"You know Nepgear was weaker before but she managed to become stronger thank to the power a mascot character."

"Mascot?" I told her everything I know about the mascots.

"Do you know where to find one?"

"No...but I know someone who certainly do." She got back on her feet and began to leave then turned her head toward me. "You're coming sissy boy."

"Don't have the choice, it's safer with you and I've lost the other."Well ...I'm happy... why? I don't know but just thinking about us alone...urgh...I feel a little nauseous all of the sudden, my chest tightening...I can't be... . "Could you call me Arch?"

XXXX

"I see, the Basillicome, good guess, it's the Oracle of Planeptune who spoke to us about that in the first place." We entered the place who was exactly like Hisoire one, there was a short little white haired boy dressed in black, did I say he was short? "Hey, you it's the place of work of the Oracle it's not a place for little boy to play." He looked at me with a dull expression, I couldn't see any trace of emotion.

"Hum, Arch..." Uni pointed the document he was holding.

"Oh, sorry my bad." He began to smile a little. "So can you tell the Oracle that the sister of Black Heart is here and want to speak with her." Dropped the smile. "What? If you don't hurry, you won't make a good trainee."

"Hmm, I don't know how to tell you that..." Uni spoke uneasy.

"Because obviously you can't be the Oracle, hahahahaha."

"But I'm." A calm voice and surprisingly very mature one, fitting to a boy.

"Continue to believe it."Young one those day, alway doing joke.

"But she is." I posed a moment, Uni just confirmed what he said...but Uni said the oracle was a girl.

"It's a boy." Turned back to him. "What's your name?."

"I'm Kei Jinguji, nice to meet you."Not any emotion in the voice again.

"My pleasure, see it's a boy, Kei is a boy name."

"No I'm a girl." Same calm voice, I realize now that I have offended the oracle, the person who rule the land.

"... Aaaaaah! I'm sorry! Very sorry please don't execute me by having cars roll on me!" While begging I got on all four and repeatedly bowed slamming my head on the ground.

"I don't do those kind of thing, Uni you have found an interesting comrade but wouldn't it been better with your fellow CPU candidate."

"..." She didn't answered. "We're not here for that..."

"I know the mascot character."

"How do you..."

"My job is to gather information, for example I know that Compa, IF and you are Planeptune resident and..."

"Wrong."

"What's wrong?" She seemed a little irritated.

"I only was in Planeptune for some week, in fact I don't know very well Planeptune, not at all you can say." She now seemed genuinely worried, did I say something wrong? She still took back her usual look before pursuing.

"Hmph, strange, but anyway you're not here to talk, you need some information I have in my procession but I won't give them for free, I need something of equal value."

"How dare..." Uni was about to say something when I stopped her.

"Seem fair enough what do you want exactly?"

"Happy to see someone sensible once in a while. I would like for you two to search for Hematite."

"Wait a minute, I'm okay with exchanging things since 'when you're good at something you shall never do it for free' but ask for something possible." Hematite is extremely rare and valuable jeez, I found it once by chance and by selling it I would have lead a life without needing to work anymore, but I got robbed...anyway it's past.

"You're misunderstanding, we already spotted Hematite, we just need you to recover it by beating some monsters."

"Then it's a easy job we'll do it." Easy for you Uni not for me.

"Then it's settled." She told us the location, we were about to depart when... "Could you wait a moment Uni I need to talk with your friend."

"Okay."

"No please don't leave me alone, please!" She smiled waved goodbye and left. "So what do you want? If it's about calling you a boy..."

"I know you betrayed your party to follow Uni." Fell like being stabbed and I'm a specialist about being stabbed. "While I can't approve this conduct and I'm genuinely confused about the lack of information about you, the fact that you chose to do it for Uni reassure me in a way but I want you to promise me to never betray her... and if you dare break this promise..." Her voice was a lot more menacing and scary, like a blade pointed at my throat. "...Then I will become your enemy and I wont take rest until you're punished." I silently nodded. " I want to hear it."

"I promise no matter what happen I alway be Uni ally even if the world turn against her." I said straight like a stick.

"I expect no less." She smiled, truly in what kind of trouble have I again ended in? Do I really look like a reliable person so much? If that's the case I need to change my look.

XXXX

"So your point is that you can do anything as longe you're strong?"

"I won't say anything but you need to be strong to save the world." While going in direction of the location of Hematite, we where chatting a little for passing time and I asked Uni about how she would save the world, thus this answer, if she is right I'm pretty much not the right person for this job like I first thought.

"How should I apologize to Nepgear?"

"You know saying sorry, look I alway do it." But it never work.

"I know...but it's so hard...fighting is easier." She is a very strange persons.

"Then what about conveying your feeling through a fight!" I clenched my fist in front of me and assumed some pose that a hot-blooded pilot of giant robot wouldn't deny, it was of course a joke, no sane person would take it seriously.

"Through my fist...uh." She clenched her own fist with a determined look. I don't feel responsible the slightest for what is gonna happen.

"Look I think it's the monster." Pointing in the direction of the monster, I was hoping she would forget it.

"Gotcha! Give it up already and drop that Hematite!"

"Hum?"

"Agh! N-Nepgear!"

"Uni were you looking for Hematite too?"

"Y-Yes but why are you...? Well, I mean...the other day...that is, it's weird to just apologize, but you suddenly appeared out of nowhere and..." Ah, Uni is trying to apologize, great everything will be settled peacefully and we'll form a team anew.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I was worried. We parted ways so unexpectedly. Kei asked you to do this right? Why don't we defeat the monster togeth-" Wait, wait, wait is she even listening?

"Hey look who is here?" I turned to face the voice who belonged to IF she was with Compa and another girl with bright dark blue hair rather longe but worn with curled stand, blue eyes, she wears a revealing black outfit with big cuffed sleeves over a pair of gray gloves. Underneath her outfit is a grayish wrap/bandage styled top. She wears a big, loose scarf and she has a pair of goggles on her head. She look cool, I guess but she has a very flat chest, of course since she is with the other she must be super strong so better not mention this point.

"Yo, IF how..."

"Why did you left us?" What a frightening voice and look

"Hm? Come on it's not like it was a big lose..."

"It doesn' matter you left us, you betrayed us."

"That's right the goddesses punish those who abandon their party."

"Compa can I remind you that the..."

"Answer!" IF is really pissed, I never saw her like that before, it's like she is gonna kill at any given second

"Argh, but there is a monster and..."

"It's fine the other too are arguing."

"Excuse us mister monster, could you please give us a few more minutes?" Am I dreaming or did he agree?

"I'm sorry IF but I thought that it wasn't fair that Uni leave like that, I followed her because I wanted to reconcile her with Nepgear and I thought that if she find the mascot then maybe..."

"I see... so you didn't have any ill intend, you was just being naïve I forgive you." The way she said it and how she isn't looking at me isn't really convincing. "But look like your plan failed miserably." The two CPU candidate were arguing they were ready to stop the other from having the Hematite, I wasn't worried it was more childish than violent.

"Yeah, I knew it but I had to try." It would have worked had Nepgear not screwed everything.

"Hey, common citizens can't we just smite evil already?" The new girl speak strangely...and she seem eager to fight...not a good sign.

"Let them bitch for a while longer. we don't need this resentment to steep." Meanwhile Compa is drinking tea with the monster, well if she become friend with it, we maybe won't even have to fight.

"By the way who is your new companion?"

"Oh, right..." The concerned girl cleared her throat and...

"Grr? Grrrrr!" Grrrr? Weird name... wait it wasn't her name it was the monster or monsters they were 3 of them rather small cat with punk hairs cut. Like alway I hid behind the girls, next to Compa. Only IF, Nepgear, who stopped her fight with Uni to rescue us, and the blue haired girl is participating. I'm rather curious to see how she do.

Nepgear took the first monster easily using her Mirage Dance, she really got a lot stronger and is more confident she don't use clumsy attack anymore they're now precise and assured.

"Justice Blade!" What the...she scared me screaming like that... wait she is wearing a penguin shaped backpack...stange tastes. The blue girl took out a yellow gun, a laser blade extended from the tip, using that she slashed at the monster. Actually Nepgear was the one who defeated the monster with the most ease she took care of two: her and finished the one IF was fighting. Once the way was cleared I closed the distance with the girls.

"So can we finish the presentation." I'm really curious to know her.

"Oh...right." She cleared her throat.

"This is Nisa." The girl calling Nisa nearly felt on the ground.

"Hey, don't cut me while I'm doing my introduction."

"We don't have time we have a job to do." A white flash came out of nowhere, this time my chest didn't hurt and I didn't lost conciousness, Uni had assumed her HDD form she was wearing a black armour and had white hairs and green eyes.

"Face me Nepgear. If I win you'll leave the Hematite with me."

"You're still going on about that?"

"I want to face you one-on-one. Please" She took what I said seriously?

"Fine I'll do it." A quiet but determined voice.

"Ge-Ge what're you saying?"

"Let them duel. This is serious. Whose justice is more just!?" I won't point the stupidity of what she just said but strength isn't justice.

"Good. Don't hold anything back. If you go easy on me I'll be even more upset than I am now!"

"You don't have to tell me that. I don't intend to lose...ever again!"Nepgear too assumed her HDD form. I glared at Uni she glared back, I smiled to her, it's the only thing I can do to encourage her, I think she too smiled before turning back to Nepgear, I'm not sure. The duel of two friend who aren't able to understand each other. All I can do is look. I'm secretly cheering for Uni.

Uni opened the match by shooting at Nepgear with her new canon, the intended target managed to avoid every shot, it looked a lot like those game on Arcade with spaceships, this battle is a battle of position, Uni is a longe range fighter while Nepgear is a close range one, however in her HDD form her sword can shoot like a gun too and she mad use of it, while avoiding another yellow projectile she shot with her own weapon, Uni blocked it with her canon but it slowed her down enough to give the purple sister a chance to close the distance, she jumped in the air and delivered a diving attack which was blocked too by the black one own weapon. Planeptune candidate still having the upper hand oriented her weapon in such way that she could shoot right at her opponent, she did,Uni was able to escape unharmed by bending her body with difficulty, she then tried to hit Nepgear using the weight of her canon, she jumped over the weapon, readjusting her aim Lastation candidate tried to deliver a point blank shoot, Nepgear hit with her sword, getting the canon out of the way leaving the longe range fighter open and throwing her out of balance, taking advantage of this the gunblade wielding goddess chained with the Mirage Dance. The HDD form of Uni was disabled, she felt on her knees, short on breath. Nepgear canceled her HDD form as well standing as the winner.

"There I win."

"Hmph I went easy on you. I let you win this time, but it won't happen again." Blatant lie, I don't know what I must point first...Aaah! She ran of I began to chase after her but after two step I force my body to stop...no, I can't, I'm not betraying Uni but Nepgear is the one that survived, if I stay with her I think I'll find the answers. Fighting my urge to follow Uni, I slapped my face with both hand, getting back my senses ready to follow untile the end Nepgear, Compa, IF and... I turn toward Nisa.

"By the way why are you accompanying us?"

**Author note: How was it? Feel free to comment, suggest, ************on the fight scene between the two CPU if you don't know what to review,** and tell me if I do mistakes or screw completely. Next chapter Lowee, Rom, Ram killer machines, death you know usual stuff... maybe . Oh yeah I want to make one thing clear Arch and my perception differs, for example I somewhat like Nepgear while, I think you know now, he don't. That's all folks  



End file.
